Roses
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: Daniel found something peculiar about Alexander he didn't think was possible. Alexander/Daniel


I watched the lovely Mangaminx's Let's play of Amnesia: The Dark Descent, and as I was watching I loved her whole commentary on the whole thing. I remember laughing, screaming, and just watching in pure awe. Well, mostly laughing and screaming in this case. I can still remember the part she was being chased by that invisible water creature… ugh. I can't still feel the adrenaline rush… and I wasn't even the one playing it! I guess that's what happens when I wear headphones.

But at any rate, I came up with at least three ideas from the game. This one being one of them, and the second shortest I believe? Well, either way, one needs to be typed and majorly edited while the other one still needs to be written before I forget it. Soo, hopefully expect more Amnesia fanfics from me. And I really emphasize on the hopefully.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Amnesia, then Daniel would fall in love with Alexander in an intense gay relationship.

* * *

There was something Daniel always noticed about Alexander. It wasn't the man's usual behavior involving how mischievous he really was, or how much of a mystery he seemed to be when it came to his inspiring knowledge that he so craved to help him. It was… something completely different that changed how Daniel looked at the older man. More than any other time he felt awed by the man's simple presence.

Alexander had a fondness for roses.

Daniel found this fact out on accident while he was searching for him. He wanted to ask about what he should do next, involving protecting himself from the Shadow's wrath. However, Alexander wasn't in his studies or even the underground prisons where he usually found the man watching tortured victims with a strange gleam in his dark eyes. Instead, he found him in a peculiar place, the castle's garden.

When Daniel entered the garden, he was suddenly overwhelmed with the color red filling up the entire room. For a moment, a flash of the prisoner's screams and cries filled his mind as the sight of blood spattered over the already stained ground beneath, putting his nerves on the edge. Then, he snapped back into reality and saw that the garden was not full of blood, but rather deep red roses. He looked over at Alexander and found the man tending them with gentle care. It was the first time Daniel had ever seen Alexander look so… calm.

Daniel couldn't help but feel awed by how Alexander looked. The sun was out for once today and it gleamed into the fine crystal glass and illuminated the other's silver hair. Making Alexander glow with such… innocence, that Daniel couldn't find the words to speak, or the reasoning his heart started to pound ever so slightly against his chest. He froze when calm eyes bore into his own fearful brown. A pale hand motioned him forward with a simple, but small gesture before turning its attention back to the roses.

Slowly, Daniel entered the garden and was overwhelmed immediately by the smell of the flowers forever lingering in the air. He moved closer to Alexander, and without realizing, he was side to side with the male, watching as his skilled hands move gracefully to tend a few roses in a vase. "What do you think of roses Daniel?" the sound of Alexander's enchanting deep voice brought Daniel out of his thought. He looked at the older man with a bit of a confused expression.

"Well, they are a rather… interesting flower," Daniel admitted. His years of research of artifacts and places were really no match to something as simple as a rose. He heard a laugh come from Alexander and Daniel felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"I'm surprised Daniel, normally you come up with more interesting responses," Alexander said, plucking a rose from the vase and lifting it up, looking at it with a strange smile. "But, I'm going to assume this wasn't the reason you came here in the first place, so I'll forgive you," Alexander looked at him. "Just this once." Daniel nodded slowly and looked at the rose still lingering in Alexander's hand, before turning his attention back into the very eyes that seemed to see into his soul.

"Well, I wanted to ask you of the—" he suddenly felt a finger press against his lips to silence him and Daniel blink in surprise when he found it was Alexander who did.

"Shh, Soon Daniel. Soon. Everything will be over if you just have patience," Daniel heard these words before and he was beginning to feel they no longer have meaning to believe in. Alexander seemed to have sensed this because he continued with: "Do not fear my boy, I have a plan for you that should surely help our cause, but this isn't the place to be talking about such things," Daniel felt something prick against the skin above his ear and twitched slightly, not sure what happened until Alexander's hand moved away. "Everything will be fine." Alexander finished, admiring something that he placed on Daniel.

Daniel moved his hand up towards his left ear and felt something soft press against his fingers; he moved them lower and found himself pressing lightly against the sharp thorns of the rose Alexander placed above his ear. He looked at Alexander as the other male moved closer to him, towering him slightly as Daniel tried to moved back, but ended up pressing back against the table, which was digging into his lower back. "Beautiful…" he heard Alexander mutter before feeling lips cover his own. Immediately Daniel felt intoxicated by the smell of roses that Alexander seemed to give off entirely on his own without the aid of the flowers. He placed a hand behind Alexander's head and pulled him closer.

Now he could see why Alexander was so fond of roses.

* * *

_Well, that was interesting. I just hope everything came out in character and there aren't random mistakes. If there are, do feel free to let me know! _

_Reviews greatly appreciated! _^^


End file.
